Snow White
Snow White was one of the characters backing up Walt Disney went up against Jim Henson,Chuck Jones, and Hayao Miyazaki in Jim Henson VS Walt Disney. She would later appear in her own battle against Ramona Flowers in Snow White VS Ramona Flowers. Info about the rapper Snow White was a story by The Grimm Brothers in 1812 but was adapted into the 1937 Disney film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She's is the first Disney Princess in the Disney Franchise. The story gives off a beautiful girl who according to The Magic Mirror was the fairest of them all. In rage, the evil queen tried to get a huntsman to kill her but instead he warned White instead as she ran into the forrest. In the forrest, she would find a cottage which was the home of The Seven Dwarves. She would friend these dwarves until one day, she recieved a poisonous apple from an old witch, the evil queen in disguise, where she was knocked out cold from the apple. This was until Prince Charming found her and kissed her to awaken her as they soon lived happily ever after. Lyrics Henson VS Disney: Verse 1: We went from Snow White Snow White VS Ramona Flowers: Verse 1: Mirror, Mirror, on the wall Whose raps are the dopest of them all? Magic Mirror: While Ramona's Raps are So Sad, So Very, Very Sad so Snow White will win this rap, if that’s the answer I add Verse 1 (Continued): That’s right! For she’s a discount Chloe Price with more exes than Taylor Swift With a Canadian Idiot for a boyfriend and let me ask you girl, Does he even lift? For while I may have the creatures of the forest who’d do the chores and defend me I’ll still go psycho on the mic more than Scott’s mind in an alternate killer ending So like Julie Powers, someone should censor that little mouth of yours Cause nobody wants to hear a word from this Punk Indie Whore! Verse 2: Make it rain huh, will that be enough to make up for the Box Office I can make easier money just by being comatosed in a glass coffin Now unto the topic of your little relationship, well I’m not gonna lie Be cautious since the negative version of your boyfriend turns out to be the nice guy With that and the fact he whines a lot shows your hero lacks the allegory Instead he dumps girl after girl, he was better off in his desert purgatory So Rollerblade your way outta here back to Jet Set Radio For i’m the fairest of them all, you’re just some bitch from Toronto Trivia *The Snow White used in this is based on The Disney Version *She is the fourth rapper to return to a DRB after The Count, Pee-Wee Herman, and Steve Burns Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Character Category:Jim Henson VS Walt Disney Category:Dragon Rap Battles Participant Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Character Category:Snow White VS Ramona Flowers